1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a follow-on tool for a stamping press.
2. The Prior Art
Series production of very deep drawn products, with a depth greater than or equal to 1.5 times the diameter, is generally performed with a transfer press. It is a specially designed press to assure transfer, at each rising of the press slide, of each stamped product to the next station. A press of this type is very expensive because of its complexity, and further it allows only one row of pieces to be processed at a time.
Another mode of working consists in using a simple press, much less expensive, which is provided with follow-on tools able to perform the successive stamping phases. In this case the stamped products are shaped in one or more parallel rows from a metal strip which is fed along the axis of the machine. In this case, the strip itself supports the stamped products and, by progressively advancing, acts as an element for transfer from one station to the next. This more costly mode of working unfortunately is not applicable for making very deep-drawn products, as designated above, because the pieces, which are held only by thin metal strands on the strip, have a tendency to move crosswise.